Darkness Falls
by paradise70
Summary: A photographer with ghosts in her own past comes into Aaron Hotchner's life. Can the two of them help each other and make a new life out of the darkness that surrounds them.


Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi stood in a corner of the room containing the photo exhibit they had come to see. The photographer was Deirdre Cahill, an old friend of Morgan's and he had invited his fellow BAU agents to come with him. The photos were very good and Hotchner found himself particularly drawn to one of a child sobbing by the dead form of her father, the scene being one taken in Afghanistan where Deirdre had been embedded with American troops. Gideon had been a mentor to Deirdre so Aaron had met her a couple of times and had found her to be a very lovely woman. She had a haunting beauty about her and a sadness within her eyes that had always pulled at his soul, tho he had been in love with Hailey. He could commiserate with the sadness as his own eyes now mirrored. No one could be exposed to the horrors of violent death and probing the darkness of the minds of the perpetuators without being affected by it, as he and the rest of the BAU team could testify too. There were also vivid nature shots mixed in with those of war, so Aaron could tell Deirdre was trying to change the focus of her work. Derek had mentioned that Deirdre had become burned out with all the violence and insanity and didn't plan on continuing her previous line of work in combat zones.

"Derek!" Aaron turned to see a slim auburn haired woman approaching them, her arm linked with that of a man that he recognized as another freelance photojournalist. He assumed they were a couple with the proprietary air that her companion had toward her. Deirdre and Derek embraced each other with ease of old friends and then Deirdre turned to Aaron and shocked him by pulling him into a hug, which he found he didn't mind much to his consternation.

"Aaron Hotchner, it's been a long time...too long."

"Yes, it has Deirdre. You are looking well."

Rossi interrupted them to introduce himself to their hostess, and Deirdre smiled at him. "David Rossi, I've heard a lot about you."

"All good, I hope." Rossi noted the spark between Deirdre and Aaron and it seemed Derek was aware of it as well.

"Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, I want to introduce you to a colleague of mine, Jason Edwards."

"Ah, I hear you are members of the BAU. Very impressive."

"Thanks, I'd have to say the same about your job." David Rossi put his hand on the photojournalist's shoulder. "Why don't we go compare old war stories over drinks. C'mon, Morgan." The three men walked away leaving Aaron and Deirdre alone.

"Well, Deirdre, I don't want to monopolize you if there are people you need to talk to. I mean this is your show."

"Aaron, frankly I have talked to everyone I want to. My agent can handle what is left. Since our three friends have decided to desert us, how would you feel like going to a coffee shop a few doors down."

His face broke into a rare smile and he offered her his arm. "I'd like that."

After ordering their coffee, the two of them found a table in a quiet corner and sat down. Deirdre put her hand over his and looked at him with concerned eyes.

"How are you, Aaron? I heard about Hailey and I'm so sorry."

"Well, you know, I take it day by day. Work keeps me busy, but I do worry about Jack. I mean I wonder if I'll be able to give him what he needs."

"Aaron, you are his father and hero. I know that he idolizes you from just the short time I saw you with him, and Hailey told me what a wonderful father you were."

Looking intently at her, Aaron took her hand into his. "Thank you, Deirdre. You know I am always so consumed with the job, I rarely have moments like this, to just relax and enjoy good company.

"One thing I have learned is we have to take these small moments because they will hold us over when we face the darkness." For a moment her eyes glazed over and she seemed deep in thought. She didn't move her hand from Aaron's and he just tightened his grip and waited for her to break the silence. Finally, she laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry, Aaron...just remembering..."

"So what are you going to do now...Derek told me that you are tired of the war photography."

Deirdre smiled. "I don't know. I might stay with Derek for a while, he invited me. Virginia doesn't sound so bad. I really don't want to be in LA or New York right now. I was thinking of starting to focus on street and travel photography. Frankly, I've lost too many colleagues over the last few months and I need a break."

A sudden thought occurred to Aaron and the words came out before he could stop himself. Not like the usual stoic Agent Hotchner at all. "Why don't you stay with me and Jack until you figure out what you want to do. I could use the help with Jack and I have the room."

"I don't know, Aaron. " Deirdre looked uncertain. "I don't want to impose on you."

A look of resignation came over Aaron's face and he nodded. "Of course the boyfriend probably wouldn't like it and being closer to Morgan you would probably feel more comfortable."

Deirdre patted Aaron's hand. "Jason is not my boyfriend, he is just a friend. As far as Derek goes, I would probably cramp his style with his other women friends. Are you sure it would be convenient for you? I wouldn't mind taking care of Jack."

Relief filled Aaron, and he tried not to show his excitement. "I'm positive and maybe I could even get a home-cooked meal once in a while."

"There is one thing that I have to insist on..."

"What is that, Deirdre?" Aaron gave her a quizzical glance.

"I don't want you staying late at the office just because you don't want to come home to a lonely apartment." She nodded at the surprise in his expression. "Derek had mentioned that you do this. He only mentioned it because I wanted to know how you were dealing with Hailey's death."

"Deirdre, I promise you that I will be home when I can. I need to spend more time with my son, and with you being there, that will be possible. But is this going to be fair to you. It will be great for me and Jack, but what about you. Won't you miss your constantly being on the move for the next story?"

Deirdre shook her head. "Frankly Aaron I could use the company and it would be refreshing to be with a child like Jack. I can always schedule my photography around him and even take him with me if need be."

"And what are the two of you talking so intently about?" Derek and Dave had come up behind them. Deirdre stood up and put her arm about Derek. Aaron was surprised at the resentment he felt at their closeness even though he knew their relationship was like that of a brother and sister. "I guess I'll be coming to Virginia. I've had an offer too good to refuse."

Derek narrowed his eyes at Aaron. "Really...well I told you that you are more than welcome to stay with me."

"Actually I've invited Deirdre to stay at my apartment. I have the room and she has offered to help me with Jack."

Looking stunned, Derek started to protest: "I don't...I don't know if that is a good idea...I mean...you seriously want her to stay with _you_, Hotch? You don't have anyone stay with you."

Rossi put a hand on Derek's shoulder. "I think Deirdre and Aaron are perfectly capable of working things out between the two of them. After all, they are both adults."


End file.
